


Wanting You

by RabbitMugger



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepyness, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Possessive Behavior, Rating May Change, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoros a creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitMugger/pseuds/RabbitMugger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is a normal human being making a living, without knowing he has a #1 fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, my first fic I have the guts to finally post. The first chapter will be shorter but its just so i can see if anybody want me to continue it. Hope you enjoy!

January, 1, 2016 

-woke up late, partied to hard, probably has a hangover. 

-slept with some girl he didn't know.

-dressed in orange pin-stipe shirt, regular black slacks, black dress shoes. Normal work attire. Left the women breakfast and bus money.

-went to a coffee shop 3 blocks from his house before arriving to work, became even more late. 

-worked two hours extra, stoped at a gas station for cigarettes pall mall 100 lights.

-Helped a lady with her groceries.

-11:19pm when he stepped through the door of his apartment, third floor last room on the right of the elevator. Labeled with a plaque that had his name.

SANJI. last name was scratched out. He hated that.

-undressed naked in his bedroom walked in bathroom, took a five minute and thirty eight second shower, brushed his teeth and headed for bed.

-wore blue pajama pants.

-women was gone. 

Zoro clicked his pen and glanced over the blue inked page. It was a master piece to him, although it could use more detail between arriving at work and leaving he didn't want to fill the page with useless info of the everyday Sanji work schedule. 

But no, it wasn't useless, everything about the man Zoro thought it was important, he needed to know everything he did, wanted to see everything he did, see who he did. He wanted to know what he does, who he hangs out with, what his habits were. Even the parts of his body that twitches, Zoro wanted to know.

He closed the rugged journal and set it in the night stand drawer along with the pen. Shutting it he looked at his watch and saw it was 1:00am.

He spent all night filling in today's activities. And tomorrow will just be the same but he will right it down anyway, even if it seems like a purgatory, he will write down Sanji's life, day after day. 

Sanji is sleeping right now, dreaming, having a nightmare, wet dream maybe. But sadly Zoro can never know about that, it irks him in a untouchable way not being able to know what he thinks about when he's all by himself. It kills him. 

He shuffles out of bed and pads his feet on the floor to the tall dresser on the other side of his bed. Opening it slowly he grabs the key dangling on a nail and inserts it into a small keyhole on the backboard.

'Click' it goes. 

Pulling the small door open, inside reveals items that do not belong to him. 

A silver lighter worn out and empty of any juice, an old pocket watch tick-less and dead with no motion, a small glass cologne bottle worth 80$ half empty, an unlit cigarette bud used with crisps of its past flame on the tip.

It was his treasure. Items that he cherishes with his every being, rewards without any appreciation, value without any sentiment needed, they were his. 

With one more hazy gaze at the shrine, he closed and locked the small door and changed into a pair of boxers. Slipping back into bed he smushed his face into a pillow and took a nice nasal intake of ocean breeze scented shampoo.

That too was a reward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was to excited to wait till next week so I'm posting today, sin me.

Zoro still had a job to show up at, he didn't like it, but he still needed to make a living in order to keep his apartment, in order to keep _his_ things.

He has no friends, can't get along with anyone, can't keep up with them, so why have them? He does things by himself, never needed anyone to help with troubles or hardships in his life. He was always alone going through everything head-on, not stopping till he was satisfied with the results, never letting anyone tell him different. They may treat him different, but that never budged him stray from his own chosen course.

Friends would get in his way anyhow, all Zoro needed was that man. That six foot-two, blonde headed, fine skin, long legs, fancy ass wearing man.

Just thinking about him makes Zoro all giddy.

He stretches on his couch, his legs going numb sitting Indian style. He closes his special composition book with the pen tucked inside placing it on the small coffee table in front of him. Half the page is done, Sanji's at work. There's nothing left to wright not until ten at night when he's suppose to be off work. Just to make sure Zoro checks his phone, yup, Saturday January 2nd, 2016. Sanji closes tonight.

He finally gets off the couch when he feels, or rather hears, his stomach cry for food. Zoro never cooks, its not his domain, maybe once in a while he'll make scrambled eggs because it literally involves hacking away at the could-have-been chicken. Even then he sometimes burns it.

Now, if Sanji ever cooked for him- no, can't have thoughts like that.

He decides on takeout food. Orders Chinese, and falls back into the couch.

•°•

A hood is over his head, covering the cursed green hair, clothing is black as the back alleyway behind him, suspicious eyes look at him before turning back, acting as if they just saw nothing. It's preferred this way, makes his nights easier, can't focus on staying hidden from someone if everyone notices you.

Splashes of wet concrete and small talk on the streets, busy night it seems. Won't make a difference. Zoro walks with the crowd to cross the street minding the old lady to his right, slowly being passed by everyone, her cane shaking, along with the wrinkly hand holding it. He sighs, fucking cliché.

He holds out his arm like its a burden and clears his throat. The lady looks up at him with her squinty eyes, trying to make out the shady handsome face in front of her.

"Oh," she notices the arm and smiles. "Why thank you sir." The lady Wraps her arm with Zoro's, they walk the rest of the walkway with four seconds left to spare on the timer.

"That was very kind of you, you have a very nice charm, strong arm to." She hoots in small laughter. Zoro just shrugs and says a firm you're welcome before walking down the road to his starting route. The only way he won't be spotted.

Seeing the street 'Jenkins' he remembers taking a right, going straight until he passes the ice cream shop with the dog mascot out front, then seeing another 'Jenkins' street- wait no, that's not right.

Finally, arriving with little time to spare he takes out a small note pad used for tracking the time of the chefs activities, its worn out and only has a little bit of space left, he'll have to make a shorter list tonight. Damn.

Waiting takes patients, something Zoro is a master at, ever since this started his patience has grown to be of a monks, never showing his temper when things needed done because when Zoro needed things to be done he got them done, and to his liking. Never did anyone tell him to do things another way.

Zoro was stubborn but only certain people caught his attention, Sanji being his main attraction, and the blonde's friends.

They were odd people, he could say that because they really were strange, noisy and uncaring about the ruckus that they make at bars or restaurants. He could say that about straw hat wearing kid. Probably no younger then eighteen , jumping and crawling on everyone only settling half way down when there's food in front of him. But Zoro could see the friendliness in his eyes. Then there was the storyteller guy, he had a long nose, was very distinguishable from the rest. A women who had a heart for money, he could tell by the way she always pickpockets the waiters when she distracted them with her sex appeal power. Another women with unsettling eyes when looked into, she was a mystery to Zoro and he didn't want to get to know her, he thinks she saw him at one point at the 'Kuma Bar', eye contact was made and Zoro thought it was over when an icy look took her face. She looked away just as fast though. Zoro didn't log Sanji with his friends for a while after that.

The ring of a bell sounded through the empty parking lot, startling Zoro from his memories. He holds onto the note pad harder, pen almost snapping being tucked inside the worn out papers.

Here he comes.

Sanji walks out the building, tired look on his face, bangs still pulled back by a pin from working. He was wearing the same shirt Zoro logged this morning, now just a little more wrinklier, but still that beautiful blue that complimented his eyes.

Zoro wrote down "10:47pm work done."

He held his coat in one arm, despite the cold weather, and locking the restaurant behind him with a little bit of a fight, stuffing it back in his pocket, his posture drops and he walks across the parking lot to the some what empty sidewalks. He un-clips his hair after pausing to realize he's done with work, and its a little chilly, It layers back over the right side of his face.

Zoro follows by walking in the line of bushes surrounding the area, making sure to not be to close for him to hear the leaves brush against his calves. A small path of stepped on grass is already made.

The lamp lights shine down on the crown of his head making it look more like golden strands each time he walks below one, making Zoro want to be able to do more then stare.

After more walking and a logged time of when Sanji stopped to pet a stray cat, something different happens.

A boy, maybe eleven or twelve is digging through a stores trash can outside, below a street light. He wasn't there when Zoro came through here earlier.

Sanji stops when he notices the boy after Zoro does, a flash of pity takes upon his face, but then a look of valiant is made when he starts walking to the unaware child.

"Hey Kid? What are you doing out here?" Sanji asks, scooting closer to get a better look of the boy. Zoro sees the kid visually stiffens and almost falls out of the trashcan with his arms still hooked on the edges. He's short.

"Why are you in the trash? Are you lost getting home?"

"NO! Stay away!" The boy yells frantically backing away from Sanji, smudges of dirt on his face and hands, clothes torn, hair unkept. Zoro takes a breath.

"Oh shit." He hears Sanji whisper, acknowledging the same outcome as Zoro now.

"Get away from me! I didn't do anything wrong!" He's crying now not even looking at Sanji anymore, starting at the ground between his limp body, hands shaking.

Sanji obviously is startled by this sudden turn of events with a homeless child crying with no one to guide him. Zoro doesn't believe he'll do much for the kid other then calling the cops, but then he looks back at his obsession and sees this look. Oh he loves that look. It surprises him every time.

Sanji smiles at the kid warmly, as if they were long time friends. He crouches so he's balancing on the tip of his toes, his weight only making him a little bit wobbly before he's upright again. The kid looks up at this confused and scared, wet tears streaming his face. Zoro would have told him the best day of his life is about to happen.

A hand is held out to the boy, its warm and steady, no hint of regret in the offer, his movements are fluid and perfect. Zoro knew he made the right choice. There is no going back. He wouldn't want to go back. In this moment a life has been changed and saved.

"Are you hungry?" Hand still held out. Waiting. Warm.

"Hmhm." He hums lowly, confirming the famished feeling in his body.

Sanji's smile grows a little bit wider. Zoro dies a little bit more.

"Then come on slow-poke I don't have all night, and neither do you. I'll treat you, sound good?" Sanji says in a soft voice. He folds his fingers into his palm in a 'come on' motion, encouraging the smaller hand to reach for the more adult hand.

The boy is cautious, of course, but soon he gets up off the ground and stands up, now meeting the height of the chef. His smaller, dirtier hand is held in front of him as if not knowing what to do with it until he walks over to Sanji in baby steps. Before reaching the bigger hand he wipes his tears slovenly, he folds his tiny fingers into the warm palm, Sanji clasps his finger over the boys hand, snuggling it from the harsh winter air.

"My hand is dirty mister."

"I don't mind." Then he sits up, still holding onto that small life. "Let's get something to eat, yeah?"

"Okay." He murmurs, avoiding eye contact, he's embarrassed.

Zoro watches intently throughout the entire meeting. It's cute as hell, and he's slightly jealous, but glad that the kid is in good hands now.

"Whats your name kid?"

"Uhm." He shuffles a bit, while he walks with Sanji, shivering in the cold. A large coat is drapes over his small shoulders, keeping in the warmth his body is trying to provide. Surprise shocks his face from the kindness. He looks up at his savior. "Tony." He finally says.

There hands still holding, Sanji looks down back at Tony, holding the collar of the oversized coat he gave him to keep warm. "I'm Sanji, nice to meet you Tony." One more loving smile and they walk back in silence down the damp cold streets.

Zoro forgot to log the time.

January, 2, 2016

-woke up on time. 7:00am

-made breakfast at 7:38 after shower

-watched classical(?) shows until he got a call into work early.

-wore a blue button up shirt that looked beautiful with his eyes, black slacks, black work shoes, black tie, stuck a hair pin in his pocket,

-forgot to lock his door.

-almost got hit by a car, driver wasn't watching the road. (Fucking idiot)

-took a five minute smoke break, heard him whisper "Fucking Patty, shitty cook, can't do his job worth shit."

-arrived at work at 9:12am. Heard yelling, Sanji still had to close despite coming in early.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happy birthday Sanji! There is going to be so much lovley art of the curly cook today I can't wait to see them all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter it's longer then the last one.

Zoro followed Sanji to his apartment complex.

He noticed Tony was still scared, but still held direly to the other mans hand. He literally had no were else to go except agree to walk with some stranger to his place just so he can eat sinse who knows how long. It reminded a bit of Zoro himself.

They walked through the double doors vanishing from Zoro's sight. He wasn't worried. Jogging a bit, he makes it around the parking lot to the side of the building, he looks up and sees the ladder of the fire escape has been lifted since he last came here. Zoro jumps and catches the cold metal, almost losing his grip. His upper body strength makes it easy to climb up the shaky ladder and begins his way up the thin metal steps.

Some of the windows he passes are either closed or wide open, people should learn to close off there apartment, someone could brake in or something. Zoro climbs up the stairs heading for the seventh floor. Being careful not to trip on that one bent step that he has been a victim of many times.

Slowing his steps he arrives at the open window with the lights off and curtains wide open. Zoro seats himself beside the window resting his back to the wall bending his knees to his chest to keep out of the living room light range, keeping an ear out for the sound of the door opening.

Sanji's apartment is small so he can practically hear everything that goes on when he takes his position, except the bathroom for it is to far out in the corner to hear anything but water from the shower head. The walls are thin too his liking. He's learned many things about the man based on sound. He'll talk to himself even if it's just harmless words, or how he reads in the living room and he'll put on low key music to fill the silent void. He's most short tempered when his friends are visiting, and his most favorite is when he can hear those pleasurable sounds he makes when he brings company for those nights.

The sound of a door handle being turned frantically echoes in the room.

"Huh, I thought I forgot to lock it this morning." Zoro hears Sanji say behind the door as he pulls out his key ring which holds his apartment key. Opening the door he does his nightly routine of emptying his jacket and placing it on the clothes rack, but then he remembers that a little lost child is wearing it. He turns around and looks down at the kid."Hey I can get you something warmer to wear, and then I'll make you some food, alright?"

Tony nods and shrugs off the oversized coat, handing it back to Sanji who places it on the rack, and empties its pockets placing the content on the counter. Tony follows the older male turning on all the lights as he walks through the apartment. They walk into a smaller room with a nice bed and dresser neatly placed against the wall. Tony looks all around noticing the light shade of blue waves engraved in the wall with small aquatic fishes jumping out and back into the decorative ocean, and small seagulls are painted in various areas in the middle of the walls with wisps of clouds swirled in different sizes.

"Okay, so I'm sure this might be a bit too big for you, but its all I got until we get you something new. How's this?"

Tony looks back at Sanji and sees him holding an ugly wooly pink sweater, his face showing he's not to sure about it either.

"It was a gift." Ah.

Tony just shrugs, he doesn't really care what it looks like, he's cold, but then he recalls Sanji saying something odd.

"Wait-" His voice cracks a bit so he clears his throat."Until we get something new?" He questions accepting the ugly sweater.

Sanji smiles. "Yep! I've decided we're gonna go out tomorrow because I don't work until Monday. How does that sound?"

Tony doesn't believe it. A stranger who he's known for less then twenty minutes is offering more than his own "guardian" ever did.

"Why?" Tony asks as he puts on the sweater, it scratching his face as he heaves it over his head.

"Because you need clothes, right?" He looks at Tony struggling to put his head through the right hole. "Plus, when's the last time you've done anything fun?" He kneels down to eye level with the boy and helps him put the rest of the sweater on.

Tony looks at him with big eyes, the scruff ends of his brown hair getting in the way." I mean, why are you doing this for me?" He sniffles his nose, its become red and he needs to blow it.

Sanji gives him a sad smile."Because I don't think any kid should have to go through this. They all just need a hand, don't you think so?"

Tony looks into that blue eye, filled with nothing but genuine kindness.  He looks down at his hand and remembers how small it was compared to Sanji's own. How feeble he his compared to the greater  person Sanji is. He starts to feel warm tears travel down his face and around his red cheeks, dripping off his chin and onto his open dirty hand. He feels that larger hand wipe the tears from his eyes.

"How about you take a shower first then come into the kitchen, and tell me what you want to eat, okay?"

Tony sucks up his runny nose and gives a firm nod, running out of the room in his ugly sweater, he passes the bathroom door. Sanji smiles when Tony pops his head back in, his big brown eyes not wanting to admit he needs help. 

"The door at the end of the hallway." Sanji points out laughing. Tony nods, and heads for the door only to trip once over his shoe lace.

The blonde chuckles, and heads for the kitchen. Unbuttoning his sleeves, he rolls them up to his elbow, and starts thinking of a meal Tony would like.

Zoro pokes his head out when he hears the shower on and sees Sanji pulling out ingredients, looking over them and placing some back. He doesn't know how things are going to change with Tony around, but hopefully not too much. Having the kid here is better then being on the streets obviously, but Zoro can't help but feel this....jealousy. 

When he sees Sanji leave the kitchen, and walk to the living room he pulls his head back and straightens himself against the brick wall. He steadies his breathing when the footsteps get closer just by the window.

 _Breath_. _Breath_. _Breath_. _Breath_.

"Hm. It's too cold in here. Why did I leave the window open...." Sanji mumbles, clicking the window shut. Zoro's heart is racing, and his fingers are clenched tight in his palm.

He knows he shouldn't get a thank you for locking the blonde's door this morning, but it really doesn't matter if he left the window open then, huh?

With his body relaxing again he looks through the window. Sanjis back in the kitchen looking over his storage. Nothing else really happens until Tony walks into the kitchen, and hops on a stool in front of the counter, wearing the ugliest sweater Zoro has ever seen.

Sanji spins on his heal with a cheery smile on his face."Alright Tony what'll you have tonight?"

Tony puts on a thinking face, but Sanji suggests some meals for him anyways. He makes a face at the mention of meatloaf, but perks up at the next suggestion of Mac & cheese.

Sanji pulls out all these ingredients Tony, nor Zoro, thought were even in the easy made dinner, and got to work. The kitchen was his element, Zoro knew. He wanted to see the look on Tony's face when the blonde was done with his meal. Sanji moved swiftly and easily around his kitchen never creating a mess on the counters as he slid across the floor to attend to what probably was going to be the shells. Tony's eyes were enlarged watching the blonde mix everything together, but only recognized his childhood favorite meal when it was all being stirred in a pot then poured in a single black bowl placed in front of him.

"Enjoy." Sanji said, putting the rest of the Mac & cheese in a bigger bowl and saving it in the fridge for later.

"Wow." Tony whispers in awe. It takes a couple seconds for him to dig in."Its so good!" He says over his third, or fourth bite. While he chows down Sanji looks at him with a pleased expression. It remind him so much of himself, and a bit of luffy. Okay he needs to slow down.

"Slow down it's not going anywhere, I don't want you throwing that meal back up, I used the last of my flower." Washing all the dishes he used, Sanji puts them away after he dries them and sits next to Tony finishing up his dinner." You can sleep in my room tonight, I'll sleep on the couch-" Tony makes a face. "Don't give me that look, when's the last time you slept in a bed? Yeah that's right, what I say goes, my house remember."

Tony pouts taking the last spoonful of cheesy goodness, his belly is full and he's feeling very tired. He might as well sleep in the offering bed.

Sanji is so nice. He almost wants to cry again.

He takes his bowl and places it in the sink. Thanking Sanji, he walks in the room he remembers having the bed and shuts the door shyly.

He's still very nervous to be here, Sanji notices. Yawning, he dismisses the bowl and spoon in the sink and decides to do them in the morning. Turning off the kitchen lights he walks to the couch, and plops himself on the comfy cushion. He just remembers to toe off his shoes, and drape the bed quilt over him before falling into a deep slumber.

After minutes of contemplation Zoro acts. A small piece of plastic is wedged between the window keeping it from shutting him out, and carefully he turns it slowly on its side opening the window with an inch of space. Zoro positions himself in front of the glass and places his fingers between the cracks now supporting it from closing completely. He slides his hands on each side of the window and slowly lifts up inch by inch, not creating a sound.

Now with enough space to slip inside, he squeezes in with practiced ease. Sanji is still asleep, not even a twitch from his socked toes. Zoro walks around the table and looks at him.

Lips slightly parted, his breath comes out evenly and slow, his hair is a mess and slightly on the side of his face he allows to show.

Hesitantly, Zoro gets on his knees and looks closely at the beautiful face he's been addicted to since he can remember. He brushes the strands of hair out Sanji's closed eye and lowers his head so there faces are an inch apart. He smells the hard work and sweat from the day and the natural musk of the man, cigarette smoke still clinging to the collar of his shirt were Zoro moves to smell deeper within. He breathes out warm air onto the exposed neck and sees goosebumps arise from the pale skin. Zoro ghosts over the bumpy skin with his lips, carful not to make too much contact. Sanji makes a noise but doesn't wake. He backs away a bit and burnes the image of the blondes peaceful look. It made him want to fuck everything and cuddle up to the man finally. What a reward that would be.

Standing back up, regretfully, he walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Sitting there is the rest of the Mac & cheese. Zoro stares at it angrily.

Fuck it. He shuts the door.

He quietly washes the left over dishes, and walks to the front door, its unlocked again. "Fucking idiot blond." Zoro says under his breath. Locking it he makes his way to leave from the apartment window.

Zoro didn't write down anything that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot.  
> Plot.  
> Plot.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, my brother reads over it and doesn't understand the gay.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's mid February now. Tony has become well acquainted with Sanji and his home. Zoro's special book has not been touched for four weeks because he's to engulfed in the relationship that Sanji has made with the kid to wright down any timeline. He always forgets really.

With a huff, Zoro sits up on his bed blinking his eyelids to get rid of the black spots from sitting up to fast. He feels a little hot actually, but he doesn't remember turning up the temperature last night. Slowly he moves his body, and swings his legs out from under the covers. The sheets get caught on something and Zoro hisses.

Ah for fucks sake.

Obviously he dreamed of one of those forsaken dreams again, and it irks Zoro to no end that he can never remember them. Only his body does.

He needs to relax, and take a shower.

A shitty breakfast is made. (if you can even call it that.) And Zoro gets dressed for work wearing his black long sleeved shirt over his simple white tee, and blue jeans from last night. Noting not to forget his coat on the way to the door, and his black beanie. It's cold in Chicago. He grabs his duffle bag that he hopes has his pair of sweatpants with an extra T-shirt and heads out the dingy apartment, jacket in hand, beanie on head.

                                  °•°

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty come on man you got this just ten more and we won't have to see each other again," Zoro hated this time of the year, even if it was the beginning, he hated the newcomers that would make a membership for a month and then barley show up only to stop coming the next month. Some people had dedication while other did not and it wasted there own and Zoro's' time.

"Twenty eight, twenty nine, thir- no come on, one more put those lanky muscles to work-" Before the man could lift his arms any higher the exertion in his muscles give out and Zoro has to catch the bar from possible ending the guys life right there. Zoro's knuckles are centimeters from the guys face from were he caught it, the mans eyes are blown wide."And that's why you need a spotter." He mumbles.

Zoro lifts the weight like it's nothing with one arm and places it back on the hooks. Before the man can get up and profuse any sort of thank you Zoro puts his hand up to stop him.

"Stop. If you're not going to dedicate your time properly, and put effort in the time you have here, then I suggest doing it right on your own limits."

He had a hurt face at first but then frowned with understanding and gave a sharp nod, glancing at the object that nearly killed him.

The guy quickly gathered his things and left. Thank god.  Zoro's stomach became grumpy from his pathetic breakfasts this morning and needed nutrients, it was never good working out on empty fuel.

On his way to the front door he shoves his beanie on his head while letting the desk lady know he is on his lunch brake. She nods without looking up from her times magazine.

No hesitation was made on were to go for his meal. He took an immediate left from the front doors heading out, putting on his coat over his sweaty T-shirt. He believes he's earned this visit for the past week. He hasn't been able to see him sinse last Sunday, and it's already Friday.

The Baratie was a casual restaurant, the inside looked nicer then the out and possibly had the best cooks working there. Zoro walked in, taking a look around before taking a seat at the usual corner table, it could have his name branded on it for how many times he has sat in it.

"Good afternoon sir! How may I take your lovely order?" A disgustingly sweet voice that sounded like it was trying hard to sound polite, was speaking to Zoro, it could have been considered sarcastic. Then Zoro looked up and was convinced that's what it was.

"Shut up, you know what I want. Why do you have to ask Witch?"

"Heh, just to annoy you. You really need to try more food on the menu, don't you get sick of eating the same thing all the time?" She huffs without giving Zoro a chance to say anything and clicks her pen back, walking away with the sway of her hips.

Zoro won't eat anything else on the menu because everything else is made by _him_.

He waits patiently for his meal to return, pulling the hat down to make sure that none of his hair is showing. Zoro tenses when he hears those familiar dress shoes tap on the floor, walking through the door that is connected to the rowdy kitchen. The sound of yelling is clear before it shuts again, and is slightly dulled.

Sanji walks with a tray in his left hand filled with fruity drinks and a bowl of chips placed in the middle. To Zoro's dismay it's not his food. He walks to a table filled with girls texting on their phones and giggle when they show each other pictures. "Here you are my beauties. Enjoy." He says, as he sets the food down, giving them a charming smile. The girls giggle more when he walks away, looking at each other with blushing faces.

Fucking girls and their stupid stereotypical reactions to hot men.

Sanji is hot. But Zoro isn't aloud to giggle.

His food arrives when Nami comes back, "here's your order, and your bill. Don't worry, I already charged the interests fee."

"Wow thanks." He says sarcastically.

"I know right? What would you do without me." She smirks at him.

"I would probably have my own Ferrari." He jokes.

Nami snorts an adorable nostril noise."Ha! yeah right! Good luck with that." She walks away with Zoro's money, pocketing the interest money he supplies. He always does, Zoro knows it's just a way for her to get more money, what for? He doesn't know, but he knows the tricks of dept when he sees it.

Zoro picks up the cheese burger filled with onions, lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles and takes a big bite. Sanji didn't cook it, it was still good though, would have been better if he did. He wants to eat the blonde's cooking only when it's offered to him by the man himself. Something not on the menu he has memorised by heart. He wants to eat the food in the comfort of the Cook's house when he is invited. Maybe to even watch him as he maneuvers around his kitchen creating a masterpiece that would be for him only. What a night that would be. Zoro has only wished for it everyday of his life.

He finishes the delightful burger and salty fries, wiping his mouth with a napkin because yes he has manners. He looks at the porthole on the door that leads to the kitchen. Right there standing in the line of sight is Sanji, by the looks of his shoulders moving he's mixing up something and his look is of concentration. Zoro only stares for like, three or four seconds before he's forced to look away. Adjusting his beanie he walks out the door feeling empty even after just eating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay

The feeling of a warm hand slowly moves down his body. His fingers dipping to the curves on his abs sending chills up his spine. Another hand is pressed to his chest holding him down on the bed to keep in in place, as if he would want to leave. He is just now noticing the pressure on his thighs and groin is a body sitting on top of him. Those fingers get to a stopping point right at the edge of his hairs. He feels them brush his skin with callous pads going in circular motions. It almost starts to tickle with what little he's actually touching, like feathery contact. That sinful hand moves to trail up the hairs that lead to his belly button just playing with the curls.

The other hand starts to slide up to his neck pushing his head to the side to expose more tan flesh. His eyes are closed, he didn't know until now, must be why the touches feel so sensitive. He feels the body lean more onto him, chest pressed against chest. The breath of the man above him hits his lips slightly before going down and sucking on the junction that meets head to shoulder. A wet tongue slides between the mans lips and licks across the taught skin slowly placing pressure after every swipe. His breathing is getting heavy and he feels every movement the man makes above him, skin rubbing against skin creating gorgeous friction.

He can't move his arms, oh how much he wants to grab the beautiful body above him, and give in to his every desire of pleasure. But he can't move his fucking arms.

The friction goes further than just their chests, he starts to feel a rubbing sensation on his groin and realizes the man is rutting against him with his own.

It feels so good it hurts. The sudden contact is overloading him with pleasure that he hasn't been able to have for what seems like forever, but was really just in his last dream.

Ah, a dream. That's what this is.

Damn.

An annoying, but familiar ring echoes in the empty room. Zoro groans, but on the fourth ring slams his hand on it and drags it under the covers  he's made into a den of some sort. "Hello?" His voice does the slightest crack and wonder just how early it is.

"Hey bro! ...um sorry I woke you up so early."

"Johnny? What the hell do you want?" Zoro curls in more on himself closing the hole in the covers were he dragged his phone in making the undercover fort warmer.

"I...uh got us locked out again..." He sounded disappointed. Well, he should be.

"Jesus, Johnny again? Where's Yosaku's key?"

"Oh yeah! Thank Zoro it's in-" he stops and thinks for a bit and Zoro can hear him sigh heavily." .....It's in the house"

Zoro groans at his friends stupidity. How many times has Zoro helped them get back in their house? Too many to count. "Alright I'll be their in a bit." He hangs up without wanting to hear more apologies.

Gathering his mind to wake up he can't remember the dream he just had.

He puts his phone face down on the comforter and has the sudden regret of having even the thought of leaving his comfy warm den. He remembers being a snotty kid, and making blanket forts to keep from the merciful cold. Zoro snorts and gets up grudgingly.

Zoro doesn't know how to explain the feeling of being warm one moment and  then a flood of cold enveloping him, but it feels pretty good actually. Until he gets to the bathroom and it's like, twenty degrees colder and he's stuck thinking what the fuck.

When he's all ready to rescue his friends, he spots the special mini composition book laying on the counter and looks at the clock hanged on the wall. He doesn't work today, and neither does he. It's six in the morning, Johnny and Yosaku's house is a twenty five minute walk from here, then to Sanji's house it'll be ten minutes more from what it would be from his own house. He snatches the book up and tucks it in his pocket.

His _friends_ which Zoro can only call  them that because he doesn't know what else to call them. They can be an exception to his no friend thing because he really only sees them when something like this happens, he doesn't have to be sociable with them or do things that regular friends do. It's kinda sad really. Their always so nice to Zoro, and he doesn't even qualify them as actual acquaintances. Besides it's not like the two were getting in the way of Zoro's dreams, they were just dumb and needed help sometimes. Zoro shivers as he opens the door and heads out.

   
                               °•°

"YO, ZORO-BRO." Zoro doesn't know why he has to yell, he's literally right in front of them.

"Hey, could you not yell in my face it's early and I kinda hate you two right now." He says that but accepts the manly hugs anyway.

"Sorry bro, we didn't mean for this to happen again. You can blame Butt Brain for it this time." Yosaku'a snicker, pointing a thumb at Johnny.

"Hey! You're just as much to blame as me!" He yells back giving Yosaku what is suppose to be  a threatening glare.

"Chill it you two." Zoro says pushing them aside to get to the lock he has to pick. He reaches in his pocket and curses silently.  
"Damn......do either if you to have a needle or a pin?

They look at each other and both reach in their pockets, in sync. Zoro always question himself about the possibility of them being twins.

Both of them do a triumphed " ah-ha!" And Zoro is a little more convinced.

Johnny pulls out a bent paper clip with some lint attached to it. While Yosaku pulls out a pen cap with the plastic chewed, and even more lint.

"Johnny wins, Yosaku go kill yourself."

"Aww."

Zoro takes the paper clip and bends it out then snapping it in two. He gets on one knee to get eye level with the lock and sticks one of the metal ends into a hole while he puts the other one sideways in. He never explains to Johnny or Yosaku of how he knows how to do this, but they are grateful either way.

"Hey wouldn't it be funny if we had like, home security shit at our house? Zoro-bro would be considered a criminal for breaking and entering. Ha!" They both laugh simultaneously with their arms around each others. Zoro can't help but smile.

A click is heard, and Zoro turns the knob opening the door to his friends house.

"Alright! Thanks Zoro-bro!"

"Yeah, it's great to have you as a friend!"

Zoro nods and holds up the items of evidence if he ever was to be caught breaking and entering." Can I keep this?"

Johnny nods and walks into the house. Do you wanna come in for some tea?" Zoro shakes his head. He lies about having work and they both give him a sad face. Before he leaves they give him a big painful goodbye hug.

Zoro walks off his friends property ,and takes a left heading towards his house but not.

It feels like it got colder than before so Zoro lifts his hood up and snugs his hands tighter into the thick jacket, holding onto any warmth his body can produce.

Zoro passes his house after a while it seems he's making good time. The blonde might be up already it being seven o'clock now. He passes two cats fighting over rotten food while a third one, he guesses is a female, sits on top of a trash can licking itself clean. Zoro doesn't think the cat life is far from mankind.

                                °•°

He is awake.

The light was on from Zoro's point of view from the ground, he steadily made his way up the fire escape. As he grew closer he could hear a panicky voice in the living room. The window was open, but the curtains were closed.

"-es I know, I know Nami, you don't have to remind me......I'll get it taken care of don't worry about it anymore." He was on the phone.

Nami, the waitress at the Baratie. She always gives Sanji trouble. He never meant to make any kind of contact with her, Zoro didn't expect for her to become a waitress their and go to his table asking what he wanted to eat, he panicked when he realized who it was asking for his order, he probably scared her a bit, but she seemed fine the last time he went. It was the first actual meeting of Sanji's friends. It was a bad mistake, and it shouldn't have happens.

Zoro sits down and listens to the rest of the one-sided conversation.

"No, he hasn't said anything to me yet........what am I suppose to do? Threaten him?..........Nami! He's a child!" Zoro hears him pase around the room probably smoking a cigarette if the window is open. "Yeah, Usopps been watching him while I've been at work............nah he doesn't mind.... Oh you meant Tony....he's fine to."

The conversation turn to other things Zoro doesn't know about, he mentally kicks himself for not keeping tabs on his blonde. He's just been so busy latley he hasn't been able to have the time. Plus, with that kid around now he's not sure he can be as close anymore.

Sanji huffs loudly and it startles Zoro. The sound of a phone thrown on the table reflect how upset he is about that conversation and it pains Zoro that he can't crawl through the window and hug his stress away.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Sanji chants in a whisper. Zoro can imagine he's biting his lip and running his hands through his messy blonde hair.

Zoro's hand clench into fists.

He dares himself to slip a finger between the curtain and the window seal to peak through. He almost does but then tiny footsteps are heard in the hallway followed by a sleepy mumble of Sanji's name.

"Sanji?"

When Sanji talks Zoro knows it's forced kindness.

"Hey buddy, it's too early for you to be up. What do you need?"

He takes a minute to respond but when he does his voice quivers.

"There's a man outside."

It became so silent in that moment Zoro could hear his heart pumping in his chest, afraid that it could be heard from inside the apartment. His body froze in place, a bird could perch on him mistaking him for a tree. A very odd looking tree, sitting on a fire escape, watching a blonde mans life almost everyday through his living room window.

Up until a child gave him away.

"Wh-what do you mean Tony?" Sanji's voice sounds serious and confused. Zoro can barely hear though, his eardrums is making everything sound numb.

Tony doesn't say anything else he just stands in the hallway mouth, looking at the floor, shifting his stance.

Sanji looks towards the window and walks to it cautiously. Zoro thinks it's all over. The worst possible outcome comes to Zoro's mind, he'll be stuck in prison without having taste Sanji's food, or touch his skin, brush his blonde hair with his fingers, kiss every part of his body with affection and lo-

There's knocking at the door and Sanji's hand is inches from removing the curtains, reveling a criminal.

"Tony go to the room."

Zoro relaxes.

Footsteps lead back into the hallway and a quiet shut of a door is made.

Sanji steadies his breathing and makes for the door. "Who is it?" He asks

"It's your old man open the door shrimp."

Sanjis footsteps become heavier as he approaches to open the door. "What the hell do you want old man?"

Zeff looks down at Sanji and pushes past him ignoring the question.

"Hey!" Sanji barks. "What do you think your doing?"

"I think I'm making myself comfortable." Zeff says taking a seat in the recliner. Making himself obviously relax in front of the fuming blonde. 

"Why are you here? Quite screwing around."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

Sanji gets quiet then.

Zoro has the sudden respect to leave the two alone, but he stays.

"What do you want Zeff." He sounded tired now, all assertiveness in his tone before is gone.

"I just came to check in on the little tike. You know I never pictured you the father ty-"

"I'm not the father type." Sanji snaps. "I mean." He runs a hand tiredly through his hair. "It just sorta happened I didn't plan on any of this."

"I know that, but nobody actually plans parenthood." He says gruffly. "Blood or not."

Sanji nodded in understanding before sitting up. "I'm making breakfast, go get Tony I'm sure he hasn't fallen back asleep yet."

"It's eight o'clock and he's still in bed? What kind of child are you raising?"

"Not the one I was." There was a brief silence and Zeff went to go get Tony.

Zoro sat still and listened to the background noise of the three eating breakfast. The sun was rising were he was facing and eventually it shined in his eyes a couple times when he was nodding off. When Zeff left it was ten o'clock. Zoro almost fell asleep four times and took the hint his body was giving him. He looked through the curtains carefully, poking his head inside to see Sanji finishing up the dishes. Tony was sitting on the couch swaying his legs like a pendulum, looking nervous like he was having trouble deciding something.

Tony stood on the sofa suddenly, body straight, eyes closed tight, and arms held to his side. He turns to Sanji's back yelling. "Sanji I have something to tell you!" He forced the sentence out quickly, he squeaked on a couple words.

Sanji turned off the water and looked back at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "You wanna tell me something?" Tony nodded. "Alright, okay, sure." Sanji quickly says rushing to his side by the couch. "What do you want to tell me, I'll listen." Hopping off his feet, Tony slides beside Sanji, shaking only a little.

He doesn't say anything for a while so Sanji has to coax him a bit.

"Tony, you wanted to-"

"Don't call me that!" 

Sanjis jaw snaps shut audibly. He waists for Ton- uh the kid to continue but he doesn't seem to want to say anything until Sanji asks questions.

"Then what do you want to be called?"

He shift more in his seat then says. "Chopper...."

Sanji smiles. "Okay, Chopper it is, any reason why?"

Chopper finally looks up at him and he's crying, his body shaking violently trying to hold in the tears. "Because!" He sniffles, snot running down his nose, and the inevitable tears trailing down his cheeks. "It's my real name!" His shoves his head in Sanji's stomach and wraps his small arms around him. Sanji gets the wind knocked out of him, but holds onto the crying boy. Chopper whales into the damp shirt letting out all the emotion he's been keeping in. Crying is his only relief.

Zoro's eyes widen at the sight. This man's life is never boring is it? His tiredness goes away as he becomes more intrigued at the thought of knowing more about Chopper. He seems like a good kid, and he doesn't want to hate him, so he listens.

"Alright, so Chopper are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Sanji asks eventually, pulling the sobbing boy off his tear drench shirt. Chopper nods, wiping the snot off his nose with his sleeves. Sanji makes a face but doesn't say anything.

"Tony..." His face shows anger for a second but goes away just as fast. "That name was given to me by a bad person. I never liked it, but it was the name they gave me so I had to live with it" He sniffles but continues on strong. "I ran away one day, it was raining I think, and I was on the brink of passing out when someone found me and took me to their home. It was really nice." He smiles at his fingers twitching slightly. "Do you wanna know what he said to me!?" Chopper shoots his head up at Sanji eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Uh. What?"

Chopper started laughing all of a sudden and Sanji thinks he's gone nuts. "He said to me, "you don't look like a Tony. Your face is to chubby to be called a Tony, your name is Chopper now." So I took that name with me ever sinse." He quotes the unknown mans words with his fake deep voice and it's hard not to smile.

"Wow." Sanji doesn't know what to say, then he thought. "Then why did you tell me your name was Tony when we first met?" He looks down at Chopper who is  still smiling like a fool and realises that this is the longest he's heard the boy talk.

"Cause I thought you looked like one of the bad people I saw before. You would have known me if you were, so told you it was Tony."

Sanji nods and doesn't miss the lack of use of names to these people, Chopper obviously doesn't want him to find out about either sides, good or bad.

He gives Chopper a hug, letting him know he doesn't have to keep talking if he doesn't want to. The kid seems emotionally exhausted so Sanji tells him he can go take a nap if he wants. Chopper slides off the couch and makes his way to Sanji's room. Before shutting the door completely Zoro and Sanji hear a shy thank you from the hallway.

When Zoro got home at around twelve he was physically  and mentally tired. He sheds his clothes on the way  to his room and ungracefully plopped onto the comforter, attempting to create that awesome fort again. When he pokes his head out of the ball of blankets he sees his composition book poking out of his jacket pocket. He doesn't even know why he brings it anymore, he's so engulfed at what happening latley to the blonde he forgets to write anything down. Taking a deep breath of the cold air he tucks himself back into the comforter and sleeps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but it's here now! 
> 
> Things get saucy! :D

Zoro was in the changing rooms getting ready for his first session with some chick named..... Kayla? He doesn't remember, but the desk lady that spoke to her told him she's never been at a gym before and to give her more of a fat burning workout than a muscle building kind. He didn't mind, soft sessions with some of the women were a break from the pushover men he's had to work with before.

Zoro was just slipping on his shirt with the gym logo on it before the door to the locker rooms busted open with a loud man yelling.

"Woohoo! Muscles!"

"Shut up Luffy! Do you want to get us kicked out of this gym too?"

"Hehah! Maybe? There's a lot of stinky guys here."

"There all gonna be like that, idiot."

The third voice is what made Zoro freeze. His shirt halfway down his torso, he could feel the air become hot around him, sweat started to form at his hairline and run down his temple.

He quickly shoves the rest of the shirt down to flattened his back against the wall closest to him, and evened out his breathing, listening to the voices that were still talking through his panic.

"Woah! It stinks in here too! Let's find that locker number the mean desk lady gave to us."

The sound of a wack and the signature word for pain echoes in the almost empty room.

"You moron, don't call a lady names! She had the face of an angel and a halo to her personality~!"

"Sanji, she threw the key at us and called us vermin."

"Okay? So her hospitality isn't the greatest, she's beautiful, your point?"

"Let's just find the locker, Luffy what number is it?"

Luffy practically shoves the key tag in his face. "210!"

They all look at the locker in front of them to begin with. '1' was marked on the top of it. Luffy sprint to the back completely passing Zoro's isle. Zoro quickly ducks along the locker wall, separating him from the others

Zoro hears the other two walk after Luffy, but then one set of shoes stop.

"Come on Chopper it's alright, I don't think anyone's in here."

Smaller steps catch up to the others ,and they make there way to the back. Zoro hears the footsteps pass through his left eat then become more distant to his right. Just to make sure he pokes his head over the locker wall and he sees they've made it all the way to the showers.

He brakes for the door. Trying hard not to wrench it open over his anxiety. Wanting not to arise any suspicion he relaxes his face to his usual frown.

No one looked to Zoro's way. He took a breath and walked to his corner, a women was standing there. She looked like the definition of innocent, her hair was up in a blonde messy bun, she wore a white T-shirt and gym shorts that look a little baggy on her but the strings were tied tight around her waist. Zoro approached her, she looked up gave a little wave with a small smile on her lips.

"Hi." Her voice is shy. "Are you Roronoa Zoro?" She asks.

Zoro nods. "And you are Kayla?" He curses at himself for not remembering, it was kinda unprofessional.

She giggled and shook her head. "It's Kaya, nice to meet you Mr. Roronoa."

"Uh please, just Zoro is fine."

Kaya nods, and looks to the equipment already laid out. "Shall we get started then?" She looks at the free weights by her feet and sits on the bench. When she looks back at Zoro she notices his head is turned to the door she saw him wall through earlier, sweat going down the side of his face. "Mr. Rorono- oh, I mean Zoro. Whats the matter?

He turn this head quickly to her and shakes his head. " Nothing, lets begin."

Zoro explained to Kaya what they would be doing for the next thirty minutes. He forces himself to give his full attention to her while she lifted the free weight with her right arm, weighing ten pounds. He ignores the sound of a door slamming shut behind him and the familiar voices flooding in the gym room.

Kaya is on her eleventh lift...maybe. Zoro wasn't sure, it was hard to concentrate with the man of his life a yard away from him. He was loosing count of Kaya, and she was giving him a concerning look. Breathing in through her nose she holds in her breath when she speaks.

"Zoro? Are you still counting cause I-"

"Yeah, no sorry I was spacing out. You're at thirteen, I'll stop you when you get to twenty. And don't forget to breath." Kaya nods and puts on this determined look settling on the weight in her hand. Zoro could admit to himself the girl was cute with her effort.

Just when Zoro tells her to switch to her left hand, a voice yells for her.

"Kaya? Oh Hey! I didn't know you workout?" Zoro didn't need to turn to know it was the long nose's voice.

Kaya blushed and almost dropped the weight in her hand before Zoro swept it from her slack grip.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry Zoro, I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's alright. Who's your friend?" He asks as casually as he can, placing the weight down.

"It's just my friend Usopp, I didn't even know he would be here." She looks over at him inderingly as he walks toward her and Zoro. Close behind him is Luffy taking notice of Kaya and shouting across the room.

"Kaya! I didn't know you had muscles?! He was running at them in a white T-shirt and red gym shorts, a leg warmer was bundling up on his right ankle. Usopp was wearing the same just brown gym shorts and the other leg warmer was on his left leg.

Kaya giggles behind her hand and sits up to give Usopp a hug.

"it's been a while, are you here to get big muscles like mine?" Usopp flexes his arm and a little bump of skin, which Zoro guesses is his muscles, is slightly noticeable. Zoro turns his head and props his chin on his palm covering his mouth, containing his laughter.

"Yes," she's trying not to laugh too. "I could never match you Usopp." She smiles sweetly.

Usopp grins back. He almost immediately puts the arm he was flexing down when he sees Zoro sitting down in front of where Kaya was. Zoro's shirt was maybe a little small on him so the fit was tight and made his muscles look prominent. Usopp gulped audibly and looked back at Kaya, shifting his glance to Zoro again. She looked at him confused before going "oh" and turns to Zoro.

"Usopp this is Zoro, my um...spotter?" Zoro nods and holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Usopp takes his hand and Zoro can feel his bones shaking. "L-like wise."

Luffy walks up slowly behind Usopp, and jumps on his back when he lets go of Zoro's hand. "Who's your friend Kaya? We're you going introduce him to us? He has really cool hair, hey stranger can I touch your hair?"

"Luffy! Be civil for once in your life." Sanji walks behind him with Chopper holding his hand. They were wearing matching blue shorts and a plain grey shirt. Zoro became hesitant to look back at the group forming behind him. This happened so fast, he can't think of a good enough excuse to get out of it. Why did it have to be this gym they visit? There were plenty in the area, other than this one.

Too quickly the silence was painful and Zoro knew it was because they were waiting for him to say something. He didn't know what though.

He turned and saw they were all looking at him expectantly. Kaya had her eyes wondering at them innocently, she needs to say something. Anything.

Sanji suddenly cleared his throat. "Kaya dear, would you like to introduce us to your uh...friend?" Chopper hides his head behind Sanji's leg so only his body can be seen. A position of true shyness, or idiocy.

"Oh, yes how rude of me, but I only just met him today, forgive me!"

"Of course Kaya, you are always to be forgiven." Sanji gives a slight bow and Kaya just nods.

"Luffy, Sanji, this is Zoro he works here, so he helps me with my lifting." She beams a smile at everyone, happy to make acquaintances with someone new to her friends.

Zoro sits up to be eye level with everyone else, except Chopper. He nods at the others, but avoids complete eye contact with Sanji. Zoro notices Luffys eye contact is a little above were his eyes are.

"So why's your hair green Zoro? Do you dye it, or are you naturally a plant?"

Sanji actually makes a sound at that, choking on the laugh that was about to burst out. Zoro looks at him then but only to scowl at his averting eyes. His hand is covering a smile Zoro would die for to see so up close.

It's strange seeing Sanji there so close to him now that he's looking. He's at arms length Zoro could just touch him from were he stands, hold him, kiss him, smother him in all the affection Zoro has been reluctant to fight, his strength used to hold back is weaker then ever. It almost felt...wrong to be this close.

"Sorry," he quickly apologizes. "I'm Sanji,

_I know._

Your head kinda does remind me of moss," he scrunches his nose and squints at Zoro, taking a step forward, making Zoro feel a thousand times more uncomfortable. "You related?" Luffy howls at that, almost breaking Usopp's back when he bends backwards.

Zoro fights down embarrassment with room to think of something clever. He knew Sanji was like this but didn't know how it would feel to be on the receiving side. It made him feel like he didn't know the man at all.

Zoro steps in front of the blonde and squints at his eyebrow.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sanji asks, but not stepping back.

"Looking for any puncture marks."

"Why?"

"To see if anyone's gotten a bull's eye yet."

Sanji blushes beat red across his nose and cheeks. He's frowning, but Zoro still takes his time admiring this expression up close. After all this is their first conversation, and he doesn't regret it at all.

Luffys laughing in the background when Sanji growls at Zoro. "You bastard."Chopper's giggles are heard from behind Sanji leg.

Kaya claps her hands together and smiles sweetly at the men. "Ohhkay! Zoro, why don't we get back to lifting you have a schedule don't you?" Zoro smirks at Sanji, still a little red, before turning to Kaya.

"Yeah, lets get back to it." He looks to Usopp and Luffy on the floor in a pile of limbs. He's still laughing while Usopp's whines of a broken spine. Kaya takes her seat in front of him again.

"Zoro!" Luffy yells, still in his fit of giggles. "You're funny! We should definitely hang out more!"

 _Nope_!

"Uh, I dunno, I'm a...busy guy."

Recovering from earlier Sanji huffs. "Yeah cause I'm sure working here is so time consuming."

"See? Even Sanji wants you around."

"Hey! I didn't-"

"How about next week? Our friend Robin is hosting a party. You're invited now. What do ya say?"

Zoro sways his head as if thinking about it. A party? Roronoa Zoro going to a party? The whole room would laugh if said in a joking manner. This was serious though, there have been so many rules broken in Zoro's head just within ten minutes, what more harm could he do?

 _Only to myself._ Zoro thought.

"I'll think about it."

"Cool! That's not a no! C'mon Usopp lets go lift a hundred weights!"

''Ha! I could lift a thousand!" They both prance away. Usopp waves at Kaya before racing Luffy to a set.

Kaya waves back while Zoro looks to Sanji speaking with Chopper.

"Whats wrong buddy? I know you said you wanted to get stronger, and this isn't what you had in mind, but Luffys quick to decide." He squats in front of the boy and places a gentle hand on his slump shoulder.

"Nah, it's not that." He fiddles with his finger and flashes an eyeball glance at Zoro. He raises an eyebrow at that. Sanji didn't seem to notice.

"Alright then, why don't we go with Luffy and Usopp. I bet you can lift more then them." He grins at Chopper when he gives a out a smile finally. He nods and takes Sanji's hand again. They walk to where their friends went and Zoro feels less tense the more distance made between them.

Kaya claps her hands happily. "Yay! So are you going to the party? It would make everyone happy to see a new face."

"Well, I'm still not sure, not very good with people."

She nods knowingly. "I was the same, but then I met Usopp and he made me feel," she stops and exhales fast. "He made me blossom, I guess." Her smile is honey sweet, and her eyes looking somewhere else in thought.

Zoro understood from a more distant relation.

When their session finally ends, Zoro looks around to see the others left. He ignored them as best to his ability allowed, and was surprised to not be disturbed by them again. Kaya wiggles her arms from excursion and stands. Zoro notices she's not that skinny and could see why she would want a little fat burned.

"Thank you Zoro, I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah, same time will do."

"No, I meant the party, silly."

"Oh," He scratches the back of his head. Geez this lady is persistent. "I said maybe, I'll have to think about it more." She nods and collects her bag.

"Well then I'll see you later." She smiles and walks away.

Zoro slumps in his seat, he's tired and it's only been forty minutes. This is going to be a long week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop!

Luffy found his number.

He doesn't even know if _found_ is the right word. Luffy probably just punched in a bunch of random numbers.

**Hey Zoro! Don't forget about the party this weekend! IZ gonna be A-mazing!**

Zoro received that when he got home.

**Oh! I should probably tell you WHAT day it's on huh?**

Two hours after the first message.

**It's on a Saturday so like, totally show up!**

They kept coming.

**Oh man! You don't know were Robin lives do you?**

Flower Drive. Sanji visits her sometimes.

**It's that really fancy looking house down flower Drive. You'll see it when you get there, could you bring some food?**

**Oh never mind sanjis cooking!**

The last two messeges, Zoro saw hree minutes ago. He was unsure of how he felt about the whole thing. He wanted to forget about it the moment he could, so he could focus back on working. Nervous could be a way to describe how he felt when thinking about spending actual time with Sanji and his friends. Things can only go good or super bad if he goes with it. Good, because maybe he can brake out of his shell and actually have people he can consider friends. Bad, because he will become in contact with those friends that are Sanji's, and that will lead to having conversation with the man inevitably.

What he wants is good, what is safe is bad.

Taking the mind off of stressful things will save his headaches for later, so Zoro decides to clean up. It's time to make a change, for the better, or the absolute worst.

Zoro steps in his room and glances at all the items spread out. Books are laying everywhere, papers scattered, some wadded up, others with hand gripped winkles. He picks up the closest composition book and opens to a random page.

Oh, he remembers this.

August, 24, 2015

-women woke up before Sanji, made breakfast for the both of them and waited for his awakening. Poor girl.

-Sanji woke at 8:16am. Seemed to have forgotten the girl and took a shower.

-women waited for him, still wearing his shirt.

-Sanji entered the kitchen and asked what she was doing in his apartment.

-she slapped him, hard, and left with all her things leaving his shirt behind.

-Sanji stayed home all day. Ate both servings of breakfast.

What a shitty day that was, for the girl mostly. Zoro put down the book and started gathering all the others together in a neatly piled stack. Their were more then he remembered, a book dated from 2012 was under his bed along with one from 2010. Zoro couldn't find the effort to organize them from the most ancient composition books apart from the newest, instead he stuffed them all in a black bag.

Zoro sat on his bed with the bag in front of him, it had someones life in it. They weren't just notes of certain activities that seemed interesting, there are paragraphs upon paragraphs of just what he did in the morning. To put it harshly the man has been violated of his privacy, secrets, friends, families, fucks, events, parties, hang outs, all written down on paper. 

It's amazing.

Zoro doesn't know why he does it, the reason was lost along with his conscious. It's turned out more like a sick hobby then anything malicious. Something just pulled him to the man, it is a feeling that still erupts him even now after so much time has past through all that has happened.

Love, the word has been thought up many times as a reason to fuel his drive of reaching so far for this man. But it's something bigger. The word seems to soft for Zoro's affection, he wants a deeper meaning to his feelings, they feel to great and perplex to be just 'love.' How can something new be created when there's no meaning to what is being felt? Something you can't describe because of ill language use? It all seems so easy to just explain how you feel with actions, but when it comes to it, Zoro doesn't know what to do anymore. He's lost, this time in his own head.

Zoro takes a deep breath then exhales slowly. He grabs the heavy bag and hauls it over his shoulder, grabbing a jacket and a lighter on his way out he shuts the door, leaving the apartment empty.

The night air is freezing as shit. Zoro makes his way down the street passing by strangers shivering just as much as he was. When Zoro turned his head at the slight rattling of noise he saw a couple Teenagers in an alleyway smoking, clouds of it swirl around them mixing in with there cold breaths. He must look damn conspicuous with a black bag on his shoulder walking at night in a big city. He didn't kill anyone and stuff there parts in a bag, but if anyone were to know the contents of it, well he'd still go to jail. Probably.

Zoro takes four immediate lefts and backtracks twice turning right instead then goes left again. He eventually finds the kids park he's been looking for and is pleased to see no ones out for a late night picnic.

There's a swing set rusted to the core and monkey bars in the same state, the slide has bullet holes in several spots and the animal springy seats can't be identifies as animals anymore. It gives Zoro a nostalgic feel no matter how old it seems to be now.

He locates the familiar bench next to a tree and puts down the black bag. He doesn't want to get his sleeves dirty so he folds them up to his elbows, goosebumps travel up his skin the more he reveals. Zoro gets on his knees and scoops up the sand covering the play ground lot creating a decent size pit. Its slightly damp on the surface from the snow, but the deeper he goes the dryer it gets. The grating feeling of sand between his finger nails is uncomfortable but he want to do this, needs to.

Zoro dumps all the books in the pit and ignites a torn off page stuffing it in nooks and crannies spreading the fire throughout each inch of paper. The smoke has a funny smell and the fire is discolored because of the pen ink, but fuck it feels good to see this.

Zoro feels better, watching it all just go away, he feels more human, more acceptable even before he was ever rejected. He has somewhat of a issue with getting rid of all of it, but with it gone he can begin something new. He realizes now that what he wants is a _real_ life, no more writing about one man going on with his life, from now on its going to be about two lives living out the rest of their days together.

Watching the smoke drift in the tree lines Zoro can't help but remember what took place in this exact area.

He was nine or so, sitting on the bench behind him, he held a notebook in his tiny hands writing what ever made him feel better, Kuina always told him if he ever got upset go outside and write what you see to keep your mind off the bad stuff. It seems so stupid to Zoro now, but the memories kept coming back.

So he sat their, his nine year old self, writing anything that caught his eye. Sometimes the page would have little things but other days he would have full sentences of detailed description when  it was just a bird flying by, it all depended how mad he was.

One afternoon he challenged Kuina to another sword fight, she reluctantly accepted and didn't show Zoro any mercy, like always. He lost of course, and he angrily grabbed his notebook and pencil and stomped his way outside to the park. He doesn't even remember what he wrote, he just recalls writing it all down very aggressively, turning his head in all direction to spot anything that could be put into words. When he returned to the Dojo, Kuina snached the notebook from under his sweaty armpit.

"What ya' got this time loser?" She smirks taking her height at an advantage and raises it out of his reach.

"No way! Give it back Kuina, I'm gonna tell on you!" Zoro attempts are futile to retrieve his notebook. The pencil used to write with fell from out off the spiral spine and hit Zoro on the head.

"Ha! Let's have a look shall we?" She opens to the page he wrote last, Zoro tries to lunge at her one more time but she holds him back with a clog sandal to the face.

"Hmmm." She hums with interest. "Who's this guy you keep mentioning?"

"What guy? there's no guy-"

"Yes there is stupid, I wouldn't lie, plus you wrote it plain as day, listen." She then clears her throat reading the exact words Zoro apparently wrote.

"He climbs up the slide looking nervous, drumming his finger against his thigh as he takes a seat at the top of the slope. -then you started writing about some dumb squirrels.- his blonde hair was as bright as the sun , it made the sand look dull. -blah blah, girl fell on her knee and was bleeding.- the blonde boy tried talking to every kid but nobody would play with him. -that's pretty much it, jeez Zoro I said write things that make you happy not everything that moves."

Zoro stood and listened. He wrote all that? He doesn't remember writing about no blonde kid, though he remembers laughing when the girl fell. "Well you make me mad all the time! I wrote whatever kept my mind off it."

"Oh? So you got a crush already huh?" Kuina giggles and pats Zoro's head. "S'okay little bro, I'll help you get through this!"

Zoro didn't understand what she meant by 'crush' but she never helped him because the next morning she was found disfigured at the bottom of the Dojo stairway.

He continued going to that park though, even if the source of what made him angry ninety percent of the time was gone he still felt anger towards her grave. Zoro cried, he cried hard. But they were angry tears. He wrote about that boy from then on, every time Zoro saw him at that park, he wrote. With no real reason to stop, Zoro found himself only writing about the boy. When they got older, he would find out were the blonde hung out each time. Granted, his writing slowly got less detailed as he grew, but it never stopped him the next time he would see him. It soon became an obsession. Kuina's father, Koshio, would become worried about him, but could never grow that authority again to raise a child after his daughters death.

The fire was but a single flame now, surrounded by ashes. Zoro had taken a seat by now, the goosbumbs on his skin doing nothing to distract him from the painful remembrance.

He felt better, he really did.


End file.
